Adele
thumb|350px Adele ist eine britische Pop-, Soul-, Jazz- und R&B-Sängerin und Songwriterin sowie Oscar- und neunfache Grammy-Gewinnerin. Adele wuchs als Einzelkind bei ihrer Mutter in Tottenham auf. Ihr Vater verließ die Familie, als sie drei Jahre alt war. Am 19. Oktober 2012 wurde sie Mutter eines Jungen. Der Vater ist ihr Lebensgefährte. Karriere 2006 schloss Adele die BRIT School for Performing Arts' '''ab und tourt seitdem mit verschiedenen Musikern durch Großbritannien. Große Popularität erreichte sie durch die Webseite MySpace. Es folgten Fernsehauftritte in Großbritannien, u. a. bei Later with Jools Holland und Friday Night with Jonathan Ross. Ihr Debütalbum '"'19", ein Hinweis auf ihr Alter, stieg bis an die Spitze der Albumcharts. In der Schweiz blieb das Album 25 Wochen in den Charts und stieg bis auf Platz 15. Ihre Songs handeln meist von Gefühlen, Enttäuschungen und Gedanken aus ihrer letzten Beziehung. Adele wurde '''Ende 2008 für vier Grammys nominiert: Als beste neue Künstlerin, Chasing Pavements als bestes Lied, als beste Single sowie als beste Popdarbietung des Jahres. Davon gewann sie die Grammys als „Bester neuer Künstler“ und für die „Beste weibliche Gesangsdarbietung – Pop“. Im 'Februar 2011 '''erreichte Adele mit ihrem Album '"'21"' in derselben Woche Platz 1 der deutschen Charts. In ihrer Heimat Großbritannien war sie am 20. Februar 2011 zweimal in den Top 5 der Singlecharts vertreten (Someone Like You auf Platz 1 und Rolling in the Deep auf Platz 4) sowie zweimal in den Top 5 der Albumcharts ("21" auf Platz 1 und "19" auf Platz 4). Das Album „19“ war anfangs außerhalb des Vereinigten Königreichs wenig erfolgreich gewesen. Nach der Veröffentlichung von „21“ stieg es jedoch in vielen Ländern in den Charts an und erreichte somit meist seine höchste Position. Am '''30. November 2011' wurde bekannt, dass "21" mit über 140.000 Downloads das bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt meistheruntergeladene Album in Deutschland ist. Dazu ist Adele die erste britische Künstlerin, die im Vereinigten Königreich innerhalb eines Jahres mit "21" drei Millionen Alben verkaufen konnte. "21" ist außerdem das meistverkaufte Album des 21. Jahrhunderts in Großbritannien. In den USA wurde das Album über zehn Millionen Mal verkauft. Adele plant in den nächsten Jahren kein neues Album. Liebesleben thumb|170px Adele hat auch schon mit den Schattenseiten des Ruhm Bekanntschaft gemacht. Im Sommer verliebte sie sich in einen Mann namens Michael. Die Beziehung war aber nur von kurzer Dauer. Michael konnte nicht damit umgehen, eine so bekannte Frau an seiner Seite zu haben. thumb|left|170px Im Januar 2012 entdeckte man Adele wie sie mit dem 38 Jahre alten Simon Konecki Urlaub machte und sofort begann das Gerücht die Runde zu machen, dass die Beiden ein Paar wären. Später wurde dieses Gerücht dann bestätigt. thumb|170px Am 19. Oktober 2012 hießen Adele und Simon ihr erstes Kind willkommen. Nach vielen Spekulationen wurde eröffnet, dass der Name des Kindes Angelo James ist. Die Beiden leben jetzt zusammen mit ihrem Sohn in England. Style thumb|170px Adele hat leider schon so einige Fashin-Fauxpas hinter sich: Vom grauen Vorhang-Cape '''bis hin zum '''Presswurst-'Kleidchen' griff sie leider einige Male daneben. Doch ihre Verwandlung ist vollbracht und heute glit sie als wahres Styling-Vorbild für alle, die nicht mit den perfekten Modelmaßen gesegnet sind. thumb|left|170px Durch ihr Faible für Schwarz ist sie umso experimentierfreudiger, was Schnitte und Stoffe angeht. Durch den markanten Lidstrich, den sie zu jemden Anlass trägt, erinnert ihr Stil ein bisschen an die 60er. Auch die Modebranche hat inzwischen Gefallen an ihr gefunden. thumb|170px thumb|left|170px Im Oktober 2011 schaffte sie es auf das Cover der amerikanischen "Vogue", was quasi einem modischen Ritterschlag gleichkommt. Und auch auf dem Titelblatt der Dezember-Ausgabe der amerikanischen "Cosmopolitan" war sie zu sehen. Dort posierte sie selbstbewusst in einem sexy Kleid mit Leo-Print.